


Virginal Ties

by drippingwithsin



Series: Cages [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/F, Loss of Virginity, Ritual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingwithsin/pseuds/drippingwithsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The people must know the purity of their new Queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virginal Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a long time ago on fanfiction. I have a sequel posted there as well it's been the works. Meaning- I'll get around to it eventually.

Staring at her reflection with unseeing eyes, the young woman watched numbly as countless maids and ladies-in-waiting prepared her body for the ceremony. She'd been bathed thoroughly, her pale skin soaked in a tub of warm scented water for exactly two candle marks. Her golden curls were washed in the finest soaps gold could buy and groomed to perfection. Once out of the water, a couple of handmaidens rubbed lavender scented oils- as pre-requested by the Dark Queen-into her skin. One knelt in front of Emma and worked her way up slightly splayed legs, massaging, stroking, preparing the muscles for what is to come whilst the other worked on her arms, back, and front.

Sitting beside her, the regal figure of her mother, Snow, loomed watching over the preparation and calmly instructing the women with small gestures of the hands and eyes.

It had been just before the wedding, in her old chambers, where Snow had first mentioned the ritual. Emma, whom had never heard of such a thing, was at first intrigued but as her mother went farther and farther into detail she felt horror's claws viciously began to shred away her innocent curiosity.

After all the questions were asked and answers thoroughly explained, Emma did the only thing she could do, she wept. Because not only was she to be married to a woman she barely knew whom was nearly twenty summers older than her but now she had to partake in a ritual that was utterly humiliating. This was actually worse than when Snow told her that she'd been betrothed to the Evil Queen since birth in a desperate attempt to unite the Dark and White kingdom to avoid any more wars.

Painted lids fluttered rapidly and Emma finally lets herself actually look. She gasped at the image, for there in front of her was no longer a child staring back. No, there sitting before her, naked with full breasts and a well-muscled abdomen on display was a woman. Emma let out a ragged breath, a woman that was married to a Queen, the Dark Queen, the Evil Queen, she shuddered. She shakily reached out for a goblet of wine and took a long pull in a vain attempt to calm the trembling nerves reeking havoc underneath her palm clammy skin.

Noticing her daughter's distress, Snow reached over to a shaking hand and grasped it within her own warm one.

Soft emeralds orbs locked onto pale sea-green within the mirror. "Are you nervous?" She questioned quietly so the other occupants in the room would not hear. Emma turned her head toward the warm voice. With a heavy white-gold crown rested above her brow, loosely curled hair the color of a raven's feather flowing freely down her back, and draped within her finest ceremonial robes of dark emerald. The White Queen was absolutely breathtaking.

She sent Snow a watery smile and gave the hand still held within her grasp a light pat."I'm fine, Mother." She reassured but if she were truthful the statement was directed more to herself than her mother.

* * *

The young Queen glanced at the nearest candle, it was almost time, she swallowed thickly against the bile burning its way up her throat as she felt butterflies the size of bats slammed into her gut. Her mother looked up, seeing what she'd seen and quickly gestured to the maids. Not even a candle flicker later, she was pulled upward onto two unsteady feet and robes of ivory and gold was hurriedly draped over her soft curves. The colors were a symbol of her virginity. She inwardly snorted at that, as if her trembling form and wide doe-eyes were not enough indications of her status.

Emma hooked a trembling arm through her mother's and they strode gracefully out of the preparation room towards the ceremonial chambers. When they entered, all around the room seemed to come to life with the sound of drums and chanting of priestesses. The women's melody was high and full of excitement over the arrival of their soon to be Queen.

She kept her head held high even though she was very much aware of every eye in the hall following them as Snow slowly lead her to the very centre, where there an altar stood prepared for her. Once they reached the edge, Snow unwound their arms and disappeared behind her daughter. Just as Emma was about to turn her head to seek the maternal comfort once again, the feel of her mother's warm hands ghosting over her shoulders halted all movement.

Softly the White Queen grasped the edges of her robe and gently tugged the fabric downward until it pooled around her feet. Like an ewe offering her lamb to the jaws of the lion, Emma felt as though her mother just presented her to be sacrificed. Fingers raked across the soft skin of her back stopping in the center. Gently, they nudged her forward, encouraging her to lay down.

Without protest, she obeyed and lowered herself, shivering when the cold stone made contact with her naked back, she laid completely still as the people around her went to work. The priestesses painted foreign symbols on her with a liquid mixture of crimson that judging by the metallic scent that curled around Emma's nostrils no doubt contained the blood of some unfortunate beast-she hoped.

The handmaidens were next, their contribution, however, involved the reddest of rose petals arranged in a pattern along her body that they themselves only knew. It tickled a bit but she dared not move. She could not see anything but the mahogany ceiling. Could not hear anything but the raging sound of blood in her ears and the pounding of her heart slamming against her breastplate.

It felt like an eternity to Emma, laying there exposed for all to see. She reminded herself that the ritual was important, not only for her if not for the land itself. The people needed to see her for what she really was. It is must, they needed to see that their new Queen was strong and unafraid.

But when she finally heard the Dark Queen's footsteps approaching, bravery seems to abandon her.

* * *

The Dark Queen towered over her like a tigress sizing up its prey. Calm, regal, and powerful her presence captured the attention of the entire room. Emma let her eyes roam over the feminine figure before her and let out a nervous breath. Regina was wearing nothing save for an elegant black silk robe tied loosely around her waist with a silver belt made of twain. Even with such a simple covering the Dark Queen was nothing short of beautiful.

A hand extended to the younger woman's form and in the next moment, Regina was trailing sharp fingernails from the base of the neck to the soft muscles of her stomach, taking the time to briefly circle around her navel. "lovely" Regina breathed and gently removed her crown, letting her raven locks fall around her shoulders in inky waves.

She untied her robe and let the silken material slip from her shoulders to the floor below, exposing her naked body for all to see. Olive skin, smooth and flawless covered hard muscles in a soft layer that could not hide their flexing with each and every movement the Dark Queen made. Breasts full and proud topped with dark nipples crowned her chest and below at the apex of her thighs, short dark curls glimmered in the candlelight.  

"Spread for me." She softly commanded. Wide-eyed, Emma glanced around the room for any sort of comfort only to have them lock onto her mother's but a light pinch on her thigh let her know that her attention right now was only to be given to the Dark Queen. Emma reluctantly complied and moved her shapely legs farther apart, slightly dislodging the flower arrangement in the process.

Regina climbed atop and knelt between Emma's thighs upon bend knees. The blonde looked timidly up at her then nearly gasped when full lips spread into a small smile. In the background, the drums and other instruments changed to a sensual beat letting everyone know it was time. With slow deliberate movements that assured that the arrangement didn't get mussed too quickly, Regina leaned forward, planting her arms on either side of Emma's face and kissed her. Soft yet firm their lips moved over one another's all the while Regina's hands began a journey of their own.

* * *

 

Being a virgin, it did not take long for Emma to get lost in the softness of those touches or to lose track of those wandering hands that is until one slid over the untouched flower betwixt her two trembling thighs, rubbing it gently but skillfully. Moving away from her lips the older woman leaned down to suckle on nipples whilst other hand started to caress Emma's waist. Emma threw back her head and closed her eyes as focused on inhaling and exhaling in the rhythm Regina established. The older woman then halts all actions only to continue by leaving open mouth kisses starting between Emma's creamy mounds.

When Regina reached Emma's core, she leaned down and in one smooth swipe licked a smoldering, wet trail over warm folds.

Emma gasped then moaned. The sensation was alien yet nearly unbearable. Regina smiled against her and wasted not precious candle flicker longer before she began working her tongue against the young woman. She pushed her tongue in as far as it could go, getting juices all over her lips and chin, she bathed herself in the blonde's innocence. 

Emma moaned and tried to lift her head to see what was going but Regina's magic held her firmly in place. She's not supposed to move.

Suddenly the Dark Queen shifted all of her focus toward the love button pulsating before her full red lips, making the young woman cry out shamelessly. Thighs quivered, hands shook, and feet desperately wanted to kick out, Emma could feel something unknown within her build like the waves during high tide.

The sensation rose and rose until-

She climaxed in an explosion of taste and magic, warm tendrils tingled all over damp skin as her inner muscles convulsed rhythmically trying desperately to suck down a phallus that just wasn't there. She shivered when Regina shifted her position, giving her a long, slow kiss, whilst her hand lowered on Emma's sex. Onyx orbs held her gaze as a slim finger gently slid deep inside her lightly brushing against the virginal barrier. Emma stiffened, she'd heard from various other women that this part was very painful.

"Relax," The older woman tried to sooth as she slowly moved in and out of the tight opening. Emma took in a deep pull of air willing herself to calm. When she was fully relaxed she felt Regina add another long digit and with two strong thrusts, her innocence is lost. White hot pain seared through her lower half like a fireplace poker causing tears to prickle the corners of bright wide sea-green eyes.

"Shh now, my little queen. It is over." The older woman reassured as she carefully pulled out.   

Chest heaving, muscles on fire, cheeks flushed and soaked from the tears, Emma has just enough energy to pry open heavy lids right on time to watch Regina raise the hand she just pulled out of her to the crowd. In the soft glow, Emma could just make out the pearls of crimson liquid as they sluggishly trailed down Regina's fingers onto her wrist.

The priestesses rejoiced and flocked over to their Queens and Emma watched with a mixture of horror and fascination as Regina blessed each one with a smear of blood,  _her blood_ , to each of their foreheads. Finally, at the end of the line, her mother approached them. With shaking hands, Snow quickly untied the sash of her robe letting it splay open a bit. Regina reached forward and with the rest of the blood made a wide swipe across Snow's lower abdomen.

And then it was done. She was no longer her mother's. She belonged to Regina now. She was her wife, her Queen, her everything.


End file.
